A Chance For You
by Yume
Summary: New enemies appeared from Kenshin's past. But something's not right... Look-alikes begin to tore apart the hard-gained peaceful life the Kenshin-gumi had earned. Kenshin is forced once again to leave for the safety of his beloved. And the hand behind all
1. Default Chapter

  
~A Chance For You~  
  
Prologue  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru's sleeping face. "She looks so peaceful...so innocent..." His fingers gently caressed her beautiful face.  
  
"Kenshin...Don't go...onegai!!" Kaoru mumbled in her sleep.   
  
I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono. But I am a rurouni after all...gome nasai!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes. Sweat droplets formed around her head. "No...It's only a dream...Yogata..." She could still feel her heart pounding. Thump! Thump! She reached for her gi and quickly got dressed. The screen door slid open and Kaoru stepped out of her room to a whole new day.  
  
Things are as usual this morning. Kenshin is doing the laundry. Sano's out gambling again last night and hasn't been back yet. Yahiko is practicing in the dojo. Kaoru glanced up at the sky and sighed. "It's only a dream...Kenshin didn't leave again. Nobody left. But why do I feel so uneasy?" The vivid nightmare last night was so real...too real almost. It was the identical scenery. The river, the green fireflies, the heartbreaking goodbye from Kenshin. It was the night when Kenshin left for Kyoto to defeat Shishio.   
  
Kaoru shook her head, trying to get rid of the uneasiness in her heart. It's over, she thought to herself, Kenshin's back and everything is back to normal. I am just getting worked up over nothing...  
  
"Old hag! Cook me some breakfast, will ya? I'm starved to death!!" Yahiko, finished with his training, has gone back to his favorite pasttime --- teasing Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru's eyes bulged out in flames when she heard Yahiko's comment. "Mao...Don't you know how to take care of yourself, Yahiko-chan?" Yahiko became bright red and started yelling at Kaoru, throwing cursing words here and there.  
  
Kenshin smiled at the familiar routine of Yahiko being chased by Kaoru. He had miss them sooo much. And now he's back, nothing's going to stop him from protecting his beloved...especially Kaoru.  
  
Yes...everything is as before, calm and peaceful. Nothing has changed...nothing at all...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meantime 10 miles away a scream was let out as the victim was slashed by a redheaded man with a pair of crossed scars on his face...  
  
  
To be Continued~~  
  
  
Yume no Miko's chants~ Hehehe...this fic actually turned out pretty nice! I got the idea when I was watching Mission Impossible 2. Hum...now the plot thickens. Who's the redheaded man with a pair of crossed scars on his face? That couldn't be our cute adorable Himura Kenshin, now can it?? fox ears pop out Well, ya just have ta see #^O^# Ohohoho  
  
Onegaii~Please  
  
-dono~Japanese way of calling someone, sort of like Miss  
  
Yogata~I'm glad  
  
Gi~The clothing swordsmen wore, like Kenshin's purple top  
  
-chan~Japanese way of calling a child  
  
  
  
  



	2. A chance for you ch1

  
  
~A Chance For You~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kenshin!" called Kaoru. "Could you go catch some fish for for dinner?" She handed the fishing rod to Kenshin. He smiled and took the rod from her.  
  
"Hai de gozaru, Kaoru-dono." Suzume and Akame grabbed ahold of Kenshin's purple gi and begged to go with him. Kaoru agreed and watched them out the dojo.  
  
"That's the way it should be..." She mumbled to herself. "It's feels so nice..."  
  
Kenshin walked down the street with Suzume and Akame holding his hands. Shishio...Soujiro...It's all over, finished and done with. I'm back with Kaoru-dono and the others now. He thought back to the night when he came back to the dojo looking half-dead on Sano's back. Her eyes were so sad...it breaks my heart to see her like that.  
  
The streets got more deserted as they got closer to the river. There were no one in sight now. Kenshin, Akame, and Suzume slowly made their way across the bridge. "I mustn't let the same thing happen to Kaoru..." Kenshin paused, and glanced up at the sky, "...dono."  
  
Suddenly Kenshin sensed someone walking up behind him with a battle aura that felt like hatred. He instinctively grabbed his sakaba and got protectively in front of the girls.   
  
That person was Sano.  
  
Sano stood in front of Kenshin and the kids and smirked. "Che, it's only me, baka! Don't be so tense man, ya gatta relax more!"  
  
Sanoske? Demo naze...? Why have I sensed hatred? Kenshin wondered to himself. "Gome nasai de gozaru." Kenshin apologized in his usual smile and cautiously retrieved his sakaba. "What brings you here, Sanoske? Did Kaoru-dono sent you on a shopping spree again?"  
  
"Che, you betcha. Jou-chan wants me to bring back Akame-chan and Suzume-chan too."  
  
"Honto ni deska?" Kaoru-dono wants them back at the dojo? But why hasn't she told me? And the aura I had felt from Sanoske... Kenshin looked at Sano. He seemed like his same old self. I'm probably just too tense, like he said. After all, it is Sanoske. He smiled and gave Sano Akeme's and Suzume's hands. "Akame-chan and Suzume-chan, why don't you go back to the dojo with Sanoske? I think Kaoru-dono wants you back."  
  
The girls walked obediently to Sano. "Be back soon, Ken-nee-san!!" They shouted as they waved.  
  
"Hai de gozaru, I promise!" Kenshin yelled back as he watched Sano and them strolled away in the distance. Wonder why Kaoru-dono wants them for... Picking up his fishing rod, he resumed his pace to the river and began fishing.   
  
  
To be continued~~  
  
  
Yume no Miko's chants~ Finally, after all the hard work yeah, right I at last squeezed out some writing materials. Warning though, that I write really, really slow... so you'll have to expect this to drag on for quite a while. It'll get better, I hope prays, mumbles nonsense to the sky. So, anyone find any thing suspicious about Sanoske? Heehee, I know I made it really obvious but hey, it's Rurouni Kenshin, so who gives a care? After all, isn't fanfics a place to ramble on about anything you want?  
  
Hai de gozaru~Yes miss/mr./mrs. typical saying for Kenshin  
  
Honto ni deska~Really?/Is that so?  
  
Demo naze~But why?  
  
Gome nazai de gozaru~I'm very sorry very respectful  
  
Che~Shit, damn, darn, whatever swear word you want to think it as typical slang for Sano  
  
  
  



End file.
